Reviens ici et baise moi
by Psychotropes
Summary: Le grand Antoine Daniel désire en effet le petit, que dis-je, le nain Mathieu Sommet… [Matoine]
1. Episode 1

**PDV : Antoine**

Je suis devant sa porte. La rage m'étreint le cœur. Ses mots, cette phrase qu'il m'a jetée à la tête m'a mis dans une telle rage, dans une telle colère… « Espèce de salaud. Je te hais. » Ces mots sont si durs… Nous nous détestons depuis des mois. Mais je ressens pour lui une attirance immorale, une passion sauvage, juste un désir sexuel qui se traduit par des rêves explosifs…

Je suis devant sa porte. Je frappe. Personne de me réponds. Je frappe encore plus fort. Mon point s'abat de plus en plus violemment sur le bois de la porte. Soudain celle-ci s'ouvre. Derrière, un Mathieu au regard noir, le point fermé.

\- Tu es décidé à défoncer ma porte ?!

\- C'est ça vas-y… Engueule-moi !

Je souris hautainement, heureux de le voir rougir de fureur.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me provoquer…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mon regard se rempli de convoitise. Il est beau, attirant, excitant. Il est lui, tout simplement. Son regard croise le mien, décrypte en quelques secondes mon désir et ses lèvres esquissent un pli moqueur. Son regard se fait ironique :

\- Mais dis-donc… Le grand Antoine Daniel serait-il en train de me désirer ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Le rouge du désir, de la colère, de la honte. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Puisque de toute façons il sait ce que je veux de lui, autant lui avouer en face.

\- Le grand Antoine Daniel désire en effet le petit, que dis-je, le nain Mathieu Sommet…

Il fronce les sourcils de rage mais se mord la lèvre d'un air lubrique.

Je m'approche de lui doucement. Dans ses yeux brillent l'excitation, mais aussi la rage, la joie, l'amusement, tellement de sentiments contradictoires qui se mêlent dans son regard…

Il me regarde sans bouger. Puis lorsque que je suis à quelques centimètres du corps désiré, il se déplace d'un pas latéral. Répète son geste plusieurs fois, évitant mes bras qui se tendent vers lui. Son attitude me frustre et m'énerve, mais augmente mon excitation. Je tends la main mais il évite mon geste d'un mouvement souple. Je bondis, tel un chat, sur ma proie. Ma longue pratique du jiu-jitsu m'a apporté une rapidité et une vivacité difficile à contrer. Je le ceinture et nous nous effondrons. Je sens son corps chaud vibrer sous moi. Je sais parfaitement que ses mouvements sont calculés aux millimètres près pour me mettre dans un état encore pire que celui où je suis déjà. Je bloque sa nuque à l'aide de ma main droite tandis que ma main gauche parcours lentement le dessin de son visage. Ma bouche s'approche de la sienne, gercées et si… si attirantes. Ses yeux brillent, et je me sens comme dans un monde parallèle, seul avec cette créature de rêve, que je hais pourtant d'une telle force.


	2. Episode 2

Lorsque je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sens une multitude d'émotions exploser en moi, tel une vague s'écrasant sur une falaise. Je ressens un intense désir, et je me rends compte de mes sentiments pour lui. De l'amour. Un amour qui était jusque alors masqué par la haine que je ressentais pour lui. Un amour explosif, sauvage, presque dangereux. Mêlé d'un fond de rancœur sûrement. Malsain, malaisant, à notre image… Instable, vacillant, violent. Alors quand je réalise qu'il est là, sous moi, à ma merci, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : l'entendre hurler mon nom pendant que je lui offrirais le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Je dépose donc mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement d'abord, sans mouvement, pour qu'il comprenne à travers ce baiser que ce n'est que le début. Ses lèvres sont douces, caressantes. Il remonte la main le long de mon torse avant de venir caresser ma joue du bout de ses doigts fins. Ce mouvement me rend fou de désir. Je dépose de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais bouche entrouverte cette fois. Ma langue caresse lentement sa lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement sensuel. Puis il projette sa tête vers moi, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire rentrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos deux appendices se cherchent quelques instants, puis jouent l'un avec l'autre. Ses dents happent ma lèvre puis la mordille quelques secondes. Ce simple acte, pourtant anodin, me met dans un état pas possible. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, gémissement qui a pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire coquin à Mathieu. Il attrape de nouveau ma bouche avant de jouer avec mes lèvres et ma langue… Son regard se fait plus ardent tandis que mes mains se font plus entreprenantes, plus aguicheuses. Ma main remonte le long de son dos avant de venir, mutine, se nicher au creux de ses reins. Il quitte mes lèvres pour venir déposer une série de bisous dans mon cou. Je serre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de nouveau, mais lorsque que ma main gauche remonte en une lente spirale le long de son ventre avant de venir caresser délicatement son téton, c'est lui qui craque et qui laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir plus que significatif.

PDV : Antoine

\- Ne t'énerves pas trop tout de suite… ce n'est que le début…

Mathieu plisse ses yeux bleus et me tire la langue, puis s'agrippe à ma nuque, un air bien trop Patronesque sur le visage.

\- Attends de voir ce dont je suis capable !

IL bascule en arrière et se retrouve cambré entre mes bras, offert, sûr de son pouvoir d'attraction, sûr de son emprise sur moi.


	3. Episode 3

PDV : Antoine

Je remonte mes bras sous ses fesses et le hisse d'un mouvement vif sur mes hanches. Ses jambes se croisent derrière mon dos, et ses mains saisissent mes épaules. Nos bouches s'unissent de nouveau, dans une union charnelle, mais ô combien violente. Ses dents happent ma lèvre. Il me mord avec passion, je sens le sang perler. Je lui attrape la tête, la serrant entre mes paumes tandis que je lui rends son baiser. Une rage animale m'habite, et ses mains qui descendent dans mon dos ne m'aident pas spécialement. Une de ses mains remonte et vient se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se crispe sur ma nuque, la griffant. Je rouvre les yeux et dépose Mathieu sur le plateau de la table. Il se laisse tomber et s'allonge, la respiration sifflante, sa poitrine rougie se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations. Je me penche sur lui, déposant, dans ma lente descente vers son intimité, une coulée de légers baisers, agrémentés, ci et là, d'un suçon violacé ou d'une morsure. Il est silencieux, offert, soumis à ma lente torture presque. Je vois son désir se dresser devant mes yeux, et je sais que cette bosse sous jean n'est que le reflet de ma propre excitation. Je lui baisse son pantalon lentement, m'agenouillant devant lui. Mes mains caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses dans de lents mouvements qui me paraissent déplacés. Il s'assoie brusquement sur la table et me bloque les mains.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Grince-t-il, la voix éraillé par son impatience.

Je hausse un sourcil et renforce la pression de ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire l'amour ?

La rage m'envahit. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ?!

\- Ferme... ta... putain... de... gueule.

Chaque mot est suivi d'une morsure. Ses cuisses opalines se couvrent de marques. Il sourit, la provocation marche sur moi. Je me relève, le tire brusquement à moi et, tandis que je lui dévore les lèvres avec violence, il m'arrache littéralement ma chemise, déjà trempée de sueur. Nos érections se caressent, et je sens mon jean devenir légèrement trop petit. Ses mains, crispées sur ma nuque, me tirent les cheveux, et ses dents me dévorent le lobe de l'oreille, zone sensible chez moi. Je le sens bouger, m'obligeant à me coller durement contre le mur. Je frissonne, tremble même, au contact de ses dents qui parcourent mon corps, toujours plus bas. Trop bas. Mes mains sur son crâne tandis qu'il s'agenouille, je me hais d'être dans cette position, je le hais pour cette domination qu'il exerce sur moi, je hais ses dents et ses mains qui brisent mes dernières défenses, je hais ses yeux, son souffle et ses lèvres. Je le hais putain. Mais quand il m'arrache mon boxer et que son souffle caresse mon érection – je ne sais pas où est passé mon jean d'ailleurs – il m'arrache un cri rauque.

* * *

Hey ! Je saiiiis c'est court, mais je fais durer le suspense. Et puis, j'ai pas écrit des lemons aussi détaillés depuis longtemps, faut que je bosse le sujet :p

J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent, des bisous sur vous !

Psycho'


	4. Episode 4

PDV : Antoine

Mes mains caressent sa tête, je plante mes ongles dans son crâne, ma respiration brisée se mêlant d'une litanie de mots murmurés sans fin. Sa langue caresse mon gland, tandis que ça caresse lentement la base de mon sexe en un mouvement de torture exquise. Ma main vient frapper le mur, incontrôlable. Il me prend tout entier dans sa bouche, ce carcan humide et chaud qui me fait chavirer. Ses ongles me griffent les fesses tandis que les miens me labourent le torse. Sa langue fait quelques allers-retours, enveloppant mon sexe dressé parfaitement, et je retiens difficilement quelques gémissements qui veulent franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Ne pas lui montrer mon plaisir, ne pas lui montrer mon plaisir… Je me mords la lèvre, tête rejetée en arrière, yeux clos. Il se retire, sa main reprend le contrôle de mon membre. Son pouce caresse mon gland, étalant un peu plus le mélange de salive et de liquide pré-séminal. Il me donne un dernier coup de langue et remonte m'embrasser, nos torses brûlants collés l'un contre l'autre. Il m'embrasse, avec violence, nos dents s'entrechoquent, ses dents me dévorent, nos langues s'entremêlent. Je goûte l'âcre saveur de ma propre semence. Ma main vient, dans notre baiser déstructuré, masturber son sexe dressé au maximum. La peau est douce dans ma paume, mais je ne me pose pas la question. J'ai besoin de lui, de le sentir en moi, de me sentir comblé. Je mets fin au baiser, tremblant, les gouttes de sueur dévalant les creux de mon torse. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, noir de désir. Un film de plaisir a recouvert les pupilles céruléennes de Mathieu, qui a l'air de divaguer. Je lui mords violemment le cou, laissant sur mon passage une marque de dents rougie sur la peau mouillée. Il me retourne contre le mur, laissant ma tête frapper douloureusement le papier peint. Je sens son érection pousser contre ma cuisse tandis que sa main gauche a retrouvé sa place à la base de la mienne. Un doigt vient me caresser, tandis que je me crispe. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, il me murmure quelques mots :

\- Tu ne vas pas faiblir maintenant, gamin…

Sa voix est rauque. Sa voix est celle du Patron. Je m'écrase un peu plus contre le mur.

\- Baise-moi putain.

Je sens un second doigt, puis un troisième, rejoindre le premier, déjà enfoui en moi. La douleur me fait grimacer, vite remplacée par le plaisir que son autre main m'offre. Je me cambre sous les ondes de plaisir qui m'envahissent. Putain putain putain. Je gémis, tellement fort, tellement puissant putain.

Il me mord l'oreille.

\- J'y vais.

Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi. Je laisse échapper un grognement de douleur, alors qu'il s'arrête, me laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Puis, lorsque je me détends, il commence alors à donner de longs coups de rein, me faisant chavirer de plaisir. Mes mains frappent le mur, ses mains sont crochetées à ma poitrine, je n'ai plus conscience de rien, sauf de lui, au plus profond de moi. Ses dents sont plantées dans mon trapèze, la douleur se mêle au plaisir et putain qu'est-ce que j'aime ça. Il accélère ses mouvements, et je renonce à retenir mes cris de plaisir. Les gémissements montent en intensité, mon corps prend son indépendance, et je ne contrôle plus rien. Nos peaux sont brûlantes l'une contre l'autre et je n'arrive plus à déterminer où commence Mathieu et où s'arrête mon corps.

* * *

Avant-dernier épisode ! Cette mini-fic est presque terminée, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis c'est important. C'est la première que je travaille un Matoine de ce genre, alors je veux vos avis, vos critiques, tout. Merci beaucoup à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des review, vous êtes les meilleures.

B'sous

Psycho'


	5. Episode 5

PDV : Antoine

L'orgasme me prend comme une vague irrésistible, et je jouis, son prénom roulant dans ma bouche.

Ma semence jaillit dans la main de mon partenaire, et je sens la sienne me remplir, douce récompense de mes douleurs passées, qui m'offre la possibilité de pouvoir dire « J'ai fait jouir Mathieu Sommet ». J'entends mon nom murmuré d'une voix brouillée, comme une incessante répétition, preuve tangible de nos actes. Nous nous effondrons, l'un sur l'autre, aveuglés par le plaisir et la sueur, bras en croix. Mathieu tourne son regard céruléen vers moi puis pose sa tête sur mon torse. Son souffle, respiration erratique, caresse mon torse couvert de différentes substances. Au bout d'un certain temps, sans un mot, il se relève et j'entends, au bout d'une minute, l'eau couler. Je me lève aussi, mon corps lourd et fatigué. J'ouvre sans bruit la porte de la salle de bain et m'assoie contre le mur, regardant la silhouette de Mathieu, immobile sous l'eau, derrière la vitre embuée. Il finit par sortir, et m'aperçoit.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

J'hoche la tête. Je suis envahi par tellement de sentiments contraires… De la joie, du plaisir, toujours. De la haine, envers lui, envers moi pour l'aimer autant. Envers cette attirance irrésistible qui me donne envie de lui dévorer sa bouche, qui, gonflée et rougit, est un véritable appel à la luxure. Du dégoût, pour m'être laissé dominer sans plus de résistance. De la colère aussi. Et puis, cette putain d'excitation qui remonte. Mathieu baisse les yeux et sourit cyniquement. Lui aussi a vu mon désir « remonter ». Il s'agenouille face à moi, prenant un malin plaisir à effleurer du plat de sa main mes cuisses hypersensibles. Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser, avec cette même violence qui caractérise toujours nos baisers. Il me mord la lèvre, fort. Trop fort. Je sens le sang perler lorsqu'il se relève et quitte la salle de bains. Je prends une douche, m'enveloppe dans une serviette sortie, avant de retourner dans le salon. Il est assis, dans un boxer propre, sur le canapé. Il me regarde fixement. Lorsqu'il prend la parole, sa voix est froide. Très froide.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je le regretterais beaucoup. T'es plutôt un bon coup, cela dit. Mais t'es toujours aussi pathétique.

\- Je t'ai servi de pute. Et… Tu n'avais pas l'air de me trouver pathétique quand tu poussais des cris de fille, tu sais ? Quand ma main te branlait tellement bien que tu n'arrivais même plus à articuler. Tu te souviens ?

Ma voix est glaciale. Ses yeux se plissent.

\- Tu as pris autant de plaisir que moi.

\- Sûrement pas ! Je t'ai offert un orgasme magnifique, minus.

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Puis il sourit. Il s'allonge sur le canapé, les yeux fixé sur mon bas-ventre, dissimulé par la serviette. Puis glisse une main dans son boxer déjà bien tendu, et ferme les yeux. Les souvenirs de ce que j'ai ressenti une heure plus tôt m'envahissent, et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le rejoindre sur les coussins en cuir. Il gémit, se mordant la lèvre exagérément. Il ouvre les yeux, et me contemple, alors que je suis planté au milieu du salon, mon désir soulevant ma serviette, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte. Voyant mon état, il éclate de rire, et se lève, avant de quitter la pièce après s'être frotté contre moi, comme un chat. Ses lèves frôlent mon oreille :

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné de plaisir hein ? Ton corps ment, bébé.

Bébé. Bébé putain.

Mon érection est tendue à m'en faire mal, et je sais très bien ce qui la soulagerait entièrement. Je rejoins Mathieu au milieu du couloir, l'entoure de mes bras, glisse mes mains dans son boxer et lui mord le lobe de l'oreille, torture qu'il m'a infligé maintes et maintes fois tout à l'heure. Il se retourne, un air victorieux sur le visage. Il a gagné, il le sait. J'ai lamentablement perdu. Je me recule d'un pas, la respiration accélérée.

\- Reviens ici et baise-moi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le cinquième et dernier épisode de cette mini-fic Matoine ! J'espère que ça a plus aux quelques personnes qui ont lu, donnez moi vos avis :D

B'sous

Psycho'


End file.
